Cheer Up, Baby!
by Aza Bee
Summary: Jaehyun si adik kelas yang selalu mengejar Taeyong dan Taeyong si kakak kelas yang selalu menolak pernyataan cinta Jaehyun. Ini sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke empat Jaehyun ditolak kakak kelasnya yang manis itu. /"Karena aku tahu jika sunbae juga menyukaiku."/NCT FF/JAEYONG/Jaehyun x Taeyong/WARN! YAOI


**"Cheer Up, Baby!"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Cheer Up, Baby! © Aza Bee**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, typo(s), OOC, DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong adalah seorang yang dingin, kaku, dan sulit didekati. Ya... setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari mulut kebanyakan orang. Taeyong sendiri tidak pernah menyangkal ucapan tersebut. Ia cukup senang karena dengan begitu, hidupnya akan terasa jauh lebih tenang dengan sedikit teman.

Bukan berarti Taeyong tidak memiliki teman. Ia punya teman, walau pun terkadang ia malu untuk mengakui bahwa beberapa orang yang ia sebut dengan teman, adalah benar-benar temannya. Jangan tanya kenapa, ia punya alasan yang kuat untuk hal itu. Teman-temannya termasuk orang-orang yang kurang waras, ngomong-ngomong.

Sebut saja si bule dari Chicago, Johnny Seo. Perawakan tinggi tegap dengan surai berwarna dark brown dan juga mata cokelat membuat dirinya sering dikejar oleh kebanyakan adik kelas. Wajah tampan dan keahlian dalam menari—yang membuat para penggemarnya meleleh—sudah cukup jelas untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar sangat ingin dijadikan sebagai kekasih.

Namun saat kejadian di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu, di mana Johnny yang gembar-gembor mengumumkan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih secara terang-terangan, membuat para penggemarnya patah hati. Ten Chittapon, pria keturunan Thailand dengan wajah kelewat imut dan kemampuan menari—yang tak kalah hebat dari Johnny—adalah pria yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Johnny dengan sikap polosnya.

Taeyong terkadang ingin menjitak kepala dua orang itu. Ia sendiri benar-benar bingung dengan keduanya. Mereka bertiga sudah cukup lama berteman. Dan Taeyong sudah cukup pintar melihat bahwa keduanya memang saling menyukai sejak lama. Dan ketika ia mendengar dan menyaksikan bagaimana Johnny yang berapi-api mengumumkan bahwa Ten adalah kekasihnya, Taeyong benar-benar merasa sangat lega. Dan Taeyong benar-benar senang ketika ia melihat kedua pipi Ten memerah dengan sangat ketika Johnny tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Taeyong, hanya tersenyum kala melihat adegan ciuman antara Johnny dan Ten waktu itu. Namun pekikan dari seseorang membuat ia menggeram dalam hati, karena setelahnya pandangan semua orang tertuju tepat ke arahnya.

 _'Oh! Lihatlah, Lee Taeyong sunbae, tersenyum! Manisnya..."_

Jung Jaehyun. Satu nama itu cukup membuat Taeyong selalu menggerutu di setiap harinya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana adik kelasnya yang satu itu selalu mengganggu dirinya. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Taeyong hampir setiap hari dan selalu mendapat penolakan dari Taeyong yang juga setiap hari.

 _Bocah itu... benar-benar memiliki mental yang kuat._

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai berusaha fokus dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya. Perpustakaan. Tempat kecintaan Taeyong karena suasana yang sepi. Sangat cocok dengan dirinya yang tidak banyak bicara.

Taeyong merasa bangku yang ia duduki bergerak. Ia menghela napas pelan, berusaha sabar dan tidak memaki saat itu juga. Ia tahu dengan persis siapa orang yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sunbae,"

Taeyong menghiraukannya. Berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tidak memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan buku di genggamannya sekarang juga.

"Sunbae, setidaknya dengar—"

"Perpustakaan tidak mengizinkan orang untuk berbicara."

Jaehyun merengut. Ia menuruti keinginan Taeyong untuk tidak bicara. Namun ia terus memandangi wajah Taeyong yang kelewat manis ketika kakak kelasnya itu dalam mode serius. Ah, Jaehyun lupa. Kakak kelas kesayangannya itu memang selalu memasang wajah serius tanpa ekspresi setiap hari.

"Sunbae, aku mencintaimu."

Taeyong menoleh menatap Jaehyun sebentar dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. "Berhenti mengatakan hal itu."

"Sunbae, tapi aku serius. Meski sunbae akan dan selalu menolak—"

"Jika kau tahu aku akan menolakmu lagi, kenapa kau terus-menerus mengatakan hal itu?"

Tayong menatap Jaehyun datar, sedangkan Jaehyun memasang senyum tulus, "Karena aku yakin sunbae juga menyukaiku. Aku tahu jika sunbae hanya malu," ujarnya.

Taeyong memicingkan matanya, "Omong kosong," katanya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang hanya tersenyum menatap kepergiannya.

* * *

Taeyong menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, tempat di mana jantungnya berada. Jantungnya itu berdebar dengan tidak normal. Dan itu membuat perasaan aneh dan juga geli menjalar hingga ke perutnya.

 _'Ada apa? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?'_

Taeyong kemudian menyentuh kedua pipinya.

 _'Di sini, kenapa rasanya panas sekali?'_

Jika ia boleh jujur, mungkin ia memang keterlaluan dengan Jaehyun. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Jaehyun selalu mengatakan jika ia mencintai Taeyong dan Taeyong hanya mengatakan _'berhenti mengatakan hal itu'_ atau _'aku menolakmu'_ pada adik kelasnya yang satu itu.

Ten, yang saat itu merasa sagat kesal pada Taeyong—karena ia selalu menolak Jaehyun—segera membocorkan semuanya. Semua tentang Jaehyun.

Bagaimana Jaehyun yang jatuh cinta padanya saat kali pertama mereka bertemu karena mereka berdua sama-sama terlambat. Bagaimana Jaehyun yang selalu mengikuti dan menjaga dirinya dari belakang. Bagaimana Jaehyun yang selalu merecoki Ten dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Dan bagaimana Jaehyun yang mencintai dirinya sudah hampir selama satu tahun.

Yang Taeyong tahu, Jaehyun mulai terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Taeyong adalah saat Jaehyun menabrak Taeyong yang tengah di rangkul Johnny tiga bulan lalu. Apa Jaehyun cemburu?

Benarkah?

Jaehyun adalah adik kelas yang tampan, Taeyong mengakuinya. Lesung pipi yang terlihat ketika Jaehyun tersenyum, terkadang membuat Taeyong tanpa sadar menjerit dalam hati layaknya seorang gadis. Kulit putih yang Jaehyun miliki terkadang cukup membuat Taeyong merasa iri. Dan kemampuan basket Jaehyun benar-benar sangat indah.

Taeyong merenung. Ia menatap kosong pada loker yang ia buka. Melihat tumpukan surat dari para penggemar dan juga... pembencinya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Taeyong merasa takut. Entah takut pada apa, ia tidak tahu.

"Hyung?"

Taeyong memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati kekasih Johnny—Ten Chittapon—tengah memandang dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Taeyong berbalik dan menutup lokernya lalu kembali menatap Ten.

"Kau menolak Jaehyun, lagi?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya merenung lagi di dalam kelas." Ten menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Wajahnya muram sekali. Siapa yang bisa membuat si ceria Jaehyun berubah menjadi si murung Jaehyun, selain Hyung-ku yang satu ini?"

Taeyong mengerjap satu kali, lalu menggeleng, "Bukan hanya aku, siapa tahu nilainya menurun."

Jika saja Taeyong lebih muda darinya, Ten pasti akan menjitak kepala Taeyong saat ini juga. Tapi Taeyong lebih tua darinya, jadi Ten hanya bisa mendengus. "Jaehyun adalah murid terpintar di angkatan kelas satu, Hyung. Kuharap kau tidak lupa saat ia berhasil mengalahkan skor Matematika Sehun Hyung."

Ah, Taeyong hampir melupakan fakta itu. Yah... Jaehyun adalah murid terpintar angkatan kelas satu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat mengingat wajah cemberut Jaehyun tadi. Eh? Apa?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Hyung?"

Taeyong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ten memergokinya. Ia memutar otak berusaha mencari jawaban. Ia merasa di sudutkan sekarang. Ini semua salah Jaehyun! Eh?

"Tidak... emmm... itu aku hanya... eh... ah... bukan apa-apa."

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar dan menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Ten menjerit dalam hati.

 _'Sial! Apa ini adalah Taeyong yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah laki-laki jantan? Dia bahkan tidak ada jantan-jantannya sama sekali. Damn! Dia bahkan lebih imut daripada aku. Johnny Hyung tidak boleh melihat ini.'_

Ten menepuk bahu Taeyong pelan, "Kau bisa cerita padaku, Hyung."

Taeyong mengerjap, "Cerita apa?"

Ten tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Cerita padaku jika kau juga menyukai Jaehyun."

Ten sudah berlari meninggalkan Taeyong. Takut-takut Taeyong akan kembali menendang bokongnya. Namun saat Ten sudah berada di anak tangga terakhir, ia baru menyadari bahwa Taeyong tidak mengejarnya. Ia tidak ambil pusing, ia segera pergi menuju ruang kelasnya.

Sedangkan Taeyong, ia masih terpaku di sana. Kembali menyentuh dada bagian kirinya dan menatap kosong lantai di bawah sana.

"Aku, menyukai Jaehyun?"

* * *

Taeyong mengumpat. Apa-apaan itu pasangan Johnny dan Ten. Pergi kencan dan meninggalkannya sendirian? Benar-benar sahabat yang baik.

Taeyong kembali mendengus saat suara petir kembali terdengar. Ia tidak suka hujan dan tidak akan pernah suka.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Johnny dan Ten pergi kencan saat keadaan sedang hujan begini? Taeyong berharap salah satu dari mereka akan sakit besok.

Ia menatap langit gelap di atas sana. Ia masih berdiri di koridor sekolah tanpa berniat untuk beranjak pergi. Sekolah sudah terlihat sangat sepi. Tapi ia akan menunggu hujan reda. Tidak apa sendirian. Tidak apa pulang malam. Yang terpenting ia tidak akan kehujanan dan ia tidak akan terserang flu atau demam.

"Sial! Dingin sekali, kapan hujan sial ini berhenti?"

Taeyong kembali mengumpat. Ia memeluk bahunya sendiri. Blazer yang ia kenakan juga sudah sedikit basah.

"Orang manis tidak boleh mengumpat seperti itu."

Taeyong merasa jantungnya lepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun kini sedang melepaskan jaket yang di kenakannya dan memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuh Taeyong yang bergetar karena kedinginan.

Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan ini lagi. Di mana jantungnya yang berdebar tidak normal, perasaan geli—yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan—dan juga kedua pipi yang terasa panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaehyun memutar tubuh Taeyong untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Jaehyun tersenyum dan entah kenapa Taeyong merasa gugup saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Pakai jaket itu, sunbae."

"Tapi—"

"Pakai saja."

Taeyong mengangguk patuh. Ia mengenakan jaket itu dan kembali memutar tubuh. Ia memekik kala Jaehyun kembali membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan.

"Pakai yang benar, sunbae. Ini tidak akan membuat tubuhmu hangat."

Jaehyun menarik resleting jaket itu hingga tertutup sempurna. Ya ampun, tubuh Taeyong benar-benar mungil. Lihat saja, jaketnya bahkan terlihat sangat kebesaran saat di kenakan Taeyong.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan, sunbae."

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia tidak buta untuk melihat jika kedua pipi sunbae-nya ini merona. Entah karena dingin atau karena malu, yang jelas Jaehyun menyukainya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Menunggu hujan reda."

Setelah jawaban singkat dari Taeyong. Mereka berdua bungkam. Taeyong merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Canggung. Dan Taeyong mulai menyadari satu hal. Ia tidak suka Jaehyun mendiamkan dirinya. Ia tidak suka Jaehyun tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Ia suka dengan Jaehyun yang cerewet.

"Hyung? Ah, maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka kupanggil dengan sebutan Hyung."

Jaehyun terkekeh dan entah kenapa Taeyong merasa hatinya seperti dicubit dengan keras saat ia mendengar suara Jaehyun barusan. Ya, memang benar ia yang mengatakan hal itu kepada Jaehyun. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa sakit?

"Sunbae?" Taeyong hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Aku tahu sunbae pasti sudah sangat bosan mendengar pengakuanku. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, sunbae."

Taeyong diam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sangat gencar mengejar sunbae hingga seperti ini. Mungkin sunbae benar ketika mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena terus mendapat penolakan dari sunbae setiap hari. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Kupikir ada yang salah denganku."

Taeyong menoleh dan menatap Jaehyun yang pandangannya lurus ke depan. Menatap rintikan air hujan. Ia masih diam tapi ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dan semenjak sunbae kembali menolakku di perpustakaan tadi, aku mulai berpikir dengan keras. Apa yang salah denganku? Dan sekarang aku mengerti."

Taeyong tidak berbicara tapi Jaehyun yakin jika Taeyong mendengarkan dirinya.

"Kupikir yang salah denganku adalah aku terus menunggu sunbae yang selalu menolakku. Jujur saja, aku ingin berhenti mengejar sunbae sudah sejak lama. Tapi keyakinan konyolku yang mengatakan bahwa sunbae juga menyukaiku, membuatku kembali ingin menyentuh hati sunbae. Menyentuhnya hingga membuat sunbae mau mencoba menerimaku. Namun sunbae tenang saja, sekarang aku mulai berusaha untuk menghapus keyakinan itu. Aku hanya ingin membuat sunbae tidak merasa risih denganku."

Taeyong mengerjap kaget. Ia kembali menatap Jaehyun. Apa? Apa yang Jaehyun katakan?

Jaehyun menghela napas sejenak. Ia menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan lelah dan juga... putus asa? Taeyong berteriak dalam hati. Tidak!

"Sunbae, tolong katakan padaku untuk berhenti. Katakan padaku untuk tidak mengejarmu lagi. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa sunbae memang tidak mengharapkan aku dan setelahnya... dan setelah itu aku akan mundur dan... dan aku akan berhenti."

Taeyong mencelos. Apa Jaehyun sedang bercanda? Apa Jaehyun benar-benar menyerah untuk mendapatkannya? Tidak!

Taeyong ingin berteriak dan mengatakan pada Jaehyun untuk tetap seperti ini. Taeyong ingin berteriak dan mengatakan pada Jaehyun untuk jangan berhenti. Tapi, Taeyong tidak bisa. Bibirnya kelu.

Jaehyun di hadapannya tersenyum miris, "Baiklah, kupikir aku benar-benar harus berhenti mulai sekarang."

Jaehyun tertawa sumbang. Ia menyodorkan payung pada Taeyong, "Aku harus pulang, sunbae juga harus pulang. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika menerobos hujan. Tapi sunbae akan sakit jika melakukannya. Sunbae pakai payung ini ya."

Jaehyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap surai Taeyong, "Sebagai kenang-kenangan, bisakah sunbae menyimpan jaket itu? Siapa tahu sunbae nanti akan merindukanku."

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. Taeyong dapat mendengar jika suara itu bergetar. Taeyong tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Jaehyun kini sedang menahan tangis. Sama seperti dirinya. Taeyong juga sedang menahan tangis. Ada apa dengannya? Ia benar-benar meras tidak rela saat Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mundur dan berhenti.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud. Baiklah, sampai nanti sunbae. Jangan hujan-hujan atau nanti sunbae akan benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak akan tenang jika itu terjadi. Aku pergi dulu, sunbae."

Dan Jaehyun benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Menatap punggung yang menjauh itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia sangat jahat pada Jaehyun? Jaehyun bahkan masih sangat mengkhawatirkan keadannya meski ia sudah menolak Jaehyun sebanyak itu. Jaehyun juga memilih untuk pulang dalam keadaan basah dan meminjamkan payung untuknya agar ia bisa pulang dalam keadaan kering.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia harus merasa sesak saat Jaehyun benar-benar pergi? Kenapa ia merasa tidak rela melepas Jaehyun? Dan, kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis?

 **Tes**

Dan air mata yang ia tahan semenjak Jaehyun mengutarakan segalanya tadi, lolos. Keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus merasa malu dengan perasaannya sendiri? Kenapa ia harus malu mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Jaehyun?

 _Taeyong bodoh!_

Ia menatap ke bawah dan melihat Jaehyun sudah berada di gerbang depan dalam keadaan basah. Tidak! Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jaehyun.

Taeyong melemparkan payung milik Jaehyun dan melangkah pergi menyusul si pemilik payung. Berlari tanpa menghiraukan bahwa ia bisa jatuh jika ia tidak berhati-hati saat menuruni tangga.

Persetan dengan hujan! Ia tidak peduli meski ia akan sakit nanti.

Taeyong mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tersenyum saat ia melihat Jaehyun berhenti untuk berlindung di bawah pohon besar dekat sekolah.

"JAEHYUN!"

Taeyong dapat melihat jika kedua mata Jaehyun melebar. Ia melangkah menghampiri Jaehyun yang kini sudah berlari bermaksud untuk menghampiri dirinya.

Saat Jaehyun sudah berada di hadapan Taeyong. Jaehyun buru-buru menarik Taeyong masuk ke dalam pelukannya, bermaksud melindungi tubuh yang lebih tua dari guyuran air hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kukatakan jangan hujan-hujanan Lee Taeyong!"

Taeyong diam-diam menangis. Namun untuk beberapa alasan ia juga tersenyum. Di peluk Jaehyun seerat ini misalnya.

"Kau bisa sakit, sunbae."

Jaehyun membawa Taeyong untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan berlindung di bawah atap pos jaga.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" Jaehyun merapikan suari Taeyong yang basah dan menatap Taeyong kesal.

"Jaehyun aku—"

Taeyong membuka mulutnya namun ia kembali bungkam saat Jaehyun tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Otaknya yang penuh dengan kalimat yang harus ia katakan pada Jaehyun nyaris kosong karena senyuman itu.

"Untuk kali pertama kau menyebut namaku, sunbae. Ada apa? Kenapa kau nekat menerobos hujan seperti ini, hm?"

Jaehyun kembali memeluk tubuh Taeyong. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong padanya nanti. Ia hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuh Taeyong.

"Kau membuatku takut setengah mati."

Taeyong menangis. Ia sesegukan di dalam dekapan Jaehyun. Kenapa Jaehyun sangat baik padanya? Ia merasa telah menjadi manusia terjahat di muka bumi.

Jaehyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Apa aku menyakitimu, sunbae?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaehyun. "Berhenti bertanya... sekarang... sekarang giliranku yang berbicara."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Taeyong mulai berbicara. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Taeyong mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangan yang terbalut jaket kebesaran Jaehyun. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan mundur, jangan berhenti." Ujar Taeyong lirih. Sangat lirih.

Jaehyun melebarkan matanya, ia membuka mulut ingin berbicara, namun ia kembali menutupnya saat Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan mengatakan apa-apa dulu! Sekarang giliranku, kubilang!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Jangan mundur karena aku selalu menolakmu dan jangan berhenti untuk mengejarku. Berusahalah sedikit lagi. Kau hampir menyentuhnya Jaehyun. Kau hampir menyentuh hatiku dengan segala macam cara yang kau lakukan untuk mendekatiku selama ini. Kau hampir sampai."

Jaehyun mencelos. Benar. Ia tidak boleh menyerah secepat ini. Taeyong juga sudah bilang jika ia hampir sampai. Jaehyun seperti mendapat semangat baru sekarang.

"Karena itu, semangatlah, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun hampir tumbang ketika tiba-tiba Taeyong menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum. Ya... ia harus semangat. Ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kenapa dia sangat bodoh?

"Ya, aku akan bersemangat, sunbae."

Jaehyun membalas pelukan Taeyong dengan erat. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Taeyong.

"Kau boleh memanggilku hyung saja Jaehyun. Dan aku minta maaf. Maaf karena membuatmu seperti orang bodoh karena penolakan yang selalu kuberikan. Maaf karena aku selalu mengacuhkanmu. Maaf karena baru menyebut nam—"

"Sudahlah hyung, lupakan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Taeyong kembali ingin menangis, "Kenapa kau baik sekali, Jaehyun? Kau bahkan mau saat kuminta untuk jangan berhenti."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, hyung. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau menolak, aku tahu jika kau akan jatuh padaku nanti. Yah... terlihat seperti orang bodoh memang. Tapi tidak masalah, jika akhirnya kau akan memelukku seperti ini, jika akhirnya kau meminta padaku untuk tidak berhenti. Aku akan melakukan—yah! Jangan menangis."

Taeyong mengerucut, "Kau menyebalkan, Jaehyun."

"Ya, kau juga sangat menggemaskan, hyung."

Jaehyun meringis saat Taeyong menginjak kakinya tiba-tiba. "Aku membencimu, kau tahu."

"Iya hyung, sama-sama. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya, dingin langsung menyapa tubuhnya yang tak kalah basah milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mulai merengek, "Hyung, dingin... peluk lagi."

"Peluk tembok sana!"

"Lebih hangat tubuhmu, hyung. Peluk lagi."

"Kau manja sekali," Taeyong kembali memeluk Jaehyun. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman sekarang.

"Hyung, kau sungguh menggemaskan. Aku takut akan lepas kendali dan menciummu sekarang juga."

Taeyong terkikik, "Sini, cium."

Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya, "Be—benarkah?"

"Ya tidak! Aku cuma ber—"

Mata Taeyong membola ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Bibir itu menubruk bibirnya. Bergerak membuat jantung Taeyong benar-benar berdetak di luat batas. Kedua mata Jaehyun terpejam dan Taeyong mengikutinya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk melakukan apa. Ciuman pertamanya jatuh pada Jaehyun.

Taeyong merasa benar-benar hangat sekarang. Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya sedangkan ia meremas bahu Jaehyun keras-keras. Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa diam saja, hyung?"

Taeyong terdiam, kemudian ia mencebik. "Itu ciuman pertamaku, bodoh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang... apa yang—"

Jaehyun tersenyum geli, "Balas ciumanku, hyung."

Setelah itu Jaehyun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang kian bertambah tiap harinya. Saat Taeyong mulai membalas ciumannya, ia tersenyum.

 _'Bersemangtlah Jaehyun, dan sebentar lagi kita akan bersama. Ya, kau dan aku akan jadi kita.'_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

(1) Ini apa ini? xD Gak jelas banget, sumpah xD

Bukannya update malah kirim yang beginian xD Maaf ya, Aza belum sempet ngelanjutin yang Love Letter sama yang Spring in London.

Mungkin yang Spring in London bakal aku discontinue deh /eh/

(2) Yang bilang Taeyong gak pantes jadi uke, mungkin belum liat kali ya gimana imutnya Taeyong di beberapa kesempatan kalau lagi sama Jae :" Ada yang bilang kalau Tae gak pantes jadi uke, dan disitu Aza agak-agak merasa kesel /ingin berkata kasar/ /hah/

(3) Aza baru tau kalau di FFn gak boleh tulis lirik lagu :"

(4) AZA ADA FF JAEYONG RATE M /yaampun/ MAU AZA POST TAPI TAKUT DOSA APALAGI MASIH PUASA :" YA GAK JADI AZA POST DEH, LAGIPULA AZA JUGA BELUM LEGAL BUAT DEBUT JADI PENULIS RATE M /apa?/

(5) Review, review, review cintaa~

Ppyeong/ :*


End file.
